1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to authentication, such as authentication of a persistent identity, for example.
2. Information
For a variety of transactions, including financial, but also including online and/or in-store purchases, which may include goods and/or services, for improved convenience and/or potentially for other reasons, it may be desirable to have an ability to authenticate a user/customer/subscriber/purchaser, typically before completing a transaction. For example, in a world in which mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become ubiquitous, and in which, for example, a mobile subscriber, for example, may have established an identity with a mobile service provider, a third party, which may again include, but is not limited, to an online merchant, may be willing to interact with a user (e.g., customer, subscriber, purchaser, etc. to sell, extend services, provide access to content, etc.) if identity may be authenticated, such as via a mobile provider, for example.
Of course, given the nature of transactions, especially with a mobile, electronic world and with transactions taking place via communications networks around the clock and around the world, it may be useful to be able to perform identity authentication, such as mobile identity authentication (MIA), relatively quickly, such as in real-time or nearly so. This and/or other aspects of identity authentication continue to present challenges.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.